Wataru Tachibana
Wataru Tachibana is Nagi's fiance but is in love with Isumi, Nagi's best friend. The engagement was set by Enkyou Tachibana, Wataru's grandfather, and current head of the Tachibana family and its assets. Wataru owns and lives in a video rental shop, and wholeheartedly believes that if he works untiringly, he will someday be able to surpass the Sanzenin fortune. He lives together with his maid Saki who has been taking care of him for a long time. He is also a student in Hakuou Academy and with Sakuya's sacrifice he was also able to move up grades with Nagi and Isumi. Story Wataru is a young boy that talks and acts rather offensively, during one of his visits, with his maid Saki, to the Sanzenin mansion he treated Hayate very badly. He continued acting violently until Isumi's arrival where he suddenly became very polite. Wataru likes Isumi so he tries to be polite around her, unfortunately Isumi is oblivious to his feelings and acted as if she likes Hayate. This made Wataru very jealous who challenged Hayate to a duel. During the fight Hayate feigned defeat, in a very obvious way, because he decided to let Wataru win to improve Isumi's image of Wataru. Unfortunately no one was fooled by Hayate's act and Isumi ended up indirectly insulting Wataru with her comments. Wataru, embarrassed and crying, ran away and vowed revenge on Hayate. Wataru later returns to the Sanzenin mansion and was caught by Hayate and Tama to be sniffing Isumi's stole which she misplaced earlier. Though Hayate said he would not tell others about this as not to embarrass Wataru, Tama wanted to do the exact opposite. Hayate was able to stop Tama from doing anything and Wataru decided to let Hayate be the one to return the stole. This incident seemed to have made the relationship between the two a whole lot friendlier. After receiving the stole, Isumi was about to go home when she noticed Hayate's cursed pendant. She hugged Hayate to be able to deal with the curse and also said that she liked him, shocking Hayate, Wataru, Nagi, and Maria. After hearing Isumi's confession, Wataru locked himself up in his room making Saki very worried. He was suddenly disturbed when Nagi, who ran away, came barging into his room. The 2 decided to confirm what they saw by directly asking Isumi about how she feels. When they arrived in Isumi's home they see her with Hayate in a very misleading situation, and Hayate ends up getting sold off to Isumi for 150 million yen. Wataru again returns to Isumi's home with Maria to try and take Hayate back. Maria was confident that it would be easy but upon arrival they overheard Isumi telling Hayate to stay by her side forever since she does not want to lose someone important again. While discussing Hayate's fate, Wataru received a phone call from Saki saying that they were kidnapped and being attacked by Gilbert Kent. Hayate immediately went off to rescue Nagi, while Wataru followed suit. It turns out the one Isumi referred to as someone important she lost was a TV character and was revived in the next episode, and Hayate returned to being Nagi's butler. Wataru was also one of the people Hayate recruited to accompany him into the dungeon for his butler training. There Wataru met Sonia Shaflnarz who fell in love with him. They would later meet again after Sonia goes to Wataru's video rental shop to meet him. However Saki was kidnapped on the spot and Wataru ended up giving Sonia a kiss to have her save Saki. He has also become friends with some of his customers like the siblings Ayumu and Kazuki. Ayumu would visit Wataru to talk about love and other things, while Kazuki would visit him to ask about Nagi. He regards Ayumu as an idiot and questions Kazuki's taste in women for liking Nagi. Wataru has also been friends with Hayate who he lent money to buy milk for Shiranui. During the Hinamatsuri Festival Wataru showed Sakuya around. It was his way of thanking her for giving up her spot so that Wataru could move up grades and be with Isumi and Nagi. This sentiment was also shared by Nagi who tutored Wataru so that he will not fail his exams and not waste Sakuya's sacrifice. But before the exams Wataru had another problem. Saki suddenly decided to go to a marriage meeting. This happened after Saki got angry because of Wataru's lack of concern about her absence and activities when she went out drinking the previous night. Nagi decided to help him so that he could go back to focusing on his studies. They followed Saki and it turns out her partner was Kyonosuke Kaoru. They were not able to hear the conversation between Saki and Kaoru so Hayate decided to use his lip reading skills. Unfortunately Hayate was terrible at lip reading and ended up giving wrong information, Wataru was about to burst in anger when Yukiji suddenly appeared and dragged Kaoru away. Wataru then held Saki's hand and said that it was time to return to the video rental shop. Saki agreed and said it was not yet time to get married. On Sakuya's birthday Wataru was forced to host a comedy show. He ended up making a horrible joke and the audience clapped out of pity. After that Wataru started feeling very bad, Sakuya tried to cheer him up by hugging him from the back and telling him that Isumi would fall for him if she saw it. Wataru moved away but accidentally tripped over Sakuya, at that moment Isumi arrived and saw them. Isumi stated that Sakuya liked Wataru and that she overheard their conversation about Wataru liking Isumi. However instead of talking about this, Isumi talked about Wataru's performance earlier, criticizing him. Wataru immediately ran out of the room promising to redo his performance. During their 2nd year, Wataru was now classmates with Hayate and the others. On their class hike on Mt. Takao he was grouped with Isumi and Aika. He took charge of their group which quickly got lost. Isumi wandered off and he was left alone with Aika. He noticed Aika was getting tired and told her to stop and drink his bottle of water. Aika was being conscious of the indirect kiss but Wataru was not even thinking about it. After some incident with a huge bear, they would safely make their way to the peak of the mountain. On Golden Week Wataru took Saki in a trip to Las Vegas. There they met up with Sakuya. But before they could enjoy their vacation they met Wataru's mother Mikoto Tachibana. Mikoto started looking down on Wataru and his dad for their lack of business insight, showing off a suit case filled with cash and telling Wataru that she could make more than 1 billion Yen if she managed Wataru's video rental store. Lastly Mikoto suddenly said she wants Wataru to live with her in the USA but Wataru immediately opposed. They had to gamble to reach a decision since according to Mikoto conflicts were decided this way in Las Vegas. Sakuya also ended up being part of the bet since they did not have enough money. Sakuya was dressed as a bunny girl and forced to strip if Saki, representing Wataru, lost in the gamble. They ended up winning by asking Hayate if he would choose red or black and choosing the opposite in the roulette. Wataru would later receive a pendant, from his mother, that is similar to Hayate's and Aika's. When they came back to Japan, he realized a rental video shop is not enough to make a much sum. he decided to have another business. Sakuya lent him some money for his new business. When he got money from Sakuya. he decided to bring that to a bank. When Wataru, Saki and Hayate carried that money, a lot of a problems happened. After they got the money back and deposited it to a bank, Wataru decided to quit from Hakuou to manage his businesses. before he quit, he decided to confess his love to Isumi. but he lost his nerve before he could. he then later talked about his situation to Ayumu. which ends with Ayumu and him making a bet whether he can confess or not. After that, he sent letter to Isumi to wait in the park. After waiting over 5 hours, Saki brings Isumi to him. While trying to confess he ends up thinking about Saki and tells Isumi that "I loved you" in a past tense. Later after being questioned by Saki on why he said that to Isumi, He tells her that what is more important is the future that he'll grasp with her. Navigation